


Feels Like The First Time

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: Shape-shifting pro Loki helps Lucifer to dress as a woman.





	Feels Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pile Of Flesh You Carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389550) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook). 



> This piece is set between [The Pile Of Flesh You Carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389550) and [The Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373318). I unearthed it from my old hard drive, whoa. :D
> 
> Title is borrowed from FOREIGNER. Sorry, guys. Such a marvellous song.

I have waited a lifetime  
spent my time so foolishly  
but now that I found you  
together we'll make history  
and I know that it must be the woman in you  
that brings out the man in me

[FOREIGNER - Feels Like The First Time]

.:.

"I can't believe this little slut is trying to give me advice," Lucifer mutters and throws his hands in the air, nearly loosing his equilibrium in the process.  
  
"You could at least look at the slut you're talking about?" The snarky little weasel huffs. "Since there's nobody else around, twinkle boy."  
  
"Oh, would you just shut it?" The black skirt clings tightly to Lucifer's thighs. The patent leather sling pumps are almost killing him already, and he has only taken a few steps. Jeshua's kinks are becoming rather weird these days. "I swear, I'll shove those heels up your arse."  
  
"Watch it, sweetheart. There is no way you're applying the mascara yourself. Without looking like some exhumed witch afterwards." Loki shoves him down onto the dressing stool and grabs Lucifer's jaws.  
  
The Adversary hisses, yet tries to relax under the other's hands. Which is easier said than done: you really should not trust that guy. But he's the one who is rather familiar with the shape shifting shit by now. So Lucifer had went to look for him. And is almost regretting it by now.  
  
"Just don't poke my eyes out with that, rat," he growls.  
  
Loki's black eyes flare, and his mouth splits into a proper shit-eating grin. He clears his throat and spits a lump of nastiness over his shoulder. "When I'm done with you, not even your father would recognize you again, princeling."


End file.
